The Only Blue Rose
by LiloTheHeadgehog101
Summary: One day, Sonic Rushed past on one of his daily runs. Till something caught his eye. I know...Crudy summery...OC Inside. Rated teen for cursing


Hi LiloTheHedgehog101 here! I'm so excited to start my Fanfiction stories! I love to write, so more stories for you people to read! This is my first story, so it might be a little cruddy… Well I hope you like it anyway. There is an OC in this story by the way. Her name is Lilo. There is a fail picture of her as my icon! Now on with my first story!

Sonic the hedgehog © Sega

The only blue rose

Sonic's POV

"But it doesn't make any sense! I looked at everything and there is no possible way for more than one person to die of the strange thing called shoop da woop at the same time!" Tails protested.

"No! It is possible! It happened on my favorite online game, Roblox!" Amy yelled back. I yawned. The two had been going on for hours about this stupid shoop da woop thingy. I don't even know why Amy plays Roblox. Every time she takes one step forward, she dies. Then she yells at the game again and exits. She joins another and dies on that. It's like she is trying to die.

"Wait…did you just say this was an online game!?" Tails yelled. "Well duh this shoop da woop thingy exists in the game you play!" He said again. I rolled my eyes, and left the two to yell at each other some more. I walked outside and took off for one of my daily runs. As I had just sped passed a large rock, something caught my eye. It was shinny and light blue. A first I thought it was a chaos emerald, so I turned my self around quickly. When I got back to the rock, it was nothing more than a rose. I was about to speed off again when I realized something.

"Wait a second…this thing is growing…inside a rock? Damn…" It was covered in due, which made it sparkle. But somehow the rose managed to grow strait out of a rock, in one of the driest areas I've ever seen. Then I discovered something else. It looked like there was water inside the rock, and some was leaking out. I couldn't help but rush home to tell my friends. Once I got there I told them all about it. They couldn't wait to see. After about a ten minute ride, we reached the rock. I showed them the rose and rock. They were speechless.

"That's amazing… And it's blue! I've never seen a blue rose before!" Amy was right. I hadn't seen one either, well not until today. The rose sparkled in the sunlight. Amy couldn't help but touch it. When she did, the weirdest thing happened. The rock started to close! And it took the rose with it. Amy jumped backwards at this.

"EEP! Its gonna eat us! Run away!" She yelled as she raced off behind me. The rock went underground and a tube popped up. It looked like an elevator tube, you know the ones that you step in and it takes you up and down. I couldn't resist. I really wanted to know where it goes. So I took my chance.

"You two coming?" I asked. Amy backed away and so did Tails."Alright then, I'll go alone." I stepped forward into the tube. It closed and it went straight down. When the elevator stopped, I got out and I had to say, I was a little loopy…I think that thing had at least eight loops… I dizzily walked over to the closest thing I could see and leaned on it. Finally my vision cleared and my eyes widened.

"Whoa… Is this… a secret lab?" I asked myself. I looked left and right at everything I could see. There were test tubes, jars and voiles filled with different colors, lots of computers and files everywhere, but over everything I saw, one thing caught my eye, a room labeled _**do not enter.**_ Of course, it's me so I didn't listen. When I opened the door all I saw was pitch black. I ran my hands along the wall hoping for a light switch. Luckily I found one. Clicking it on, I saw the most amazing thing.

"Who is she?" I asked myself. There I saw a dark blue hedgehog in a test tube. She had purple side bangs and kind of short quills. She had light blue snowboarding goggles on and a light blue short tank top. Her arms were a peachy color, like mine. She had dark blue fingerless gloves on and Light blue jeans. She had blue shoes on with a white line down the middle of them, kind of like Amy's shoes. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. There was water surrounding her and a bunch of tubes connected to her arms. I walked up to her. Looking down at the buttons, I pressed the one that was most tempting, Launch. The water drained and her eyes opened up. They were beautiful, a shade of dark blue. The tube opened. She yanked the tubes off her arms then looked at me.

"WOOHOOO!" She yelled, jumping down and giving me a huge hug. I was just confused. "Oh thank you so much! I was asleep for I don't know how long! Now I'm awake again! YAH! WOOO!"

"And…this is a good thing?" I asked in confusion. She looked at me again and smiled.

"Of course it's a good thing silly! I can go back home…and never have to see that crazy guy again…"

"Crazy guy…what crazy guy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and looked at me funny.

"You have got to be kidding me! You have never heard of Eggman!? Damn that man..." She said. My eyes widened.

"This is Eggman's secret lab!?" I asked in shock. She thought for a minute then shook her head no.

"This was my lab, till Eggman found my blue rose. I grew it there so I always knew where to find my lab, then the day Eggman found it, he ran though looking at everything I had. The found me and put me in the test tube. I've been there since." I just stood there in awe. I couldn't believe that I could just look though one computer and find all Eggman's plans, info, and secrets! I just had to tell my friends. Then I heard a voice I knew that I didn't really want to hear at that time…

"I see you've meet Lilo Sonic…" I turned around quickly and as I thought, Eggman was standing in the doorway. I clenched my fists ready to fight and growled.

"Damn you Eggman…" He laughed and pressed a button. Suddenly all these walls launched up making me take a step back in shock. I looked around. Lilo was shaking in fear for a second. Then she calmed down and smiled.

"Ha-ha! I didn't know he knew I had a maze button!" Lilo said.

"A maze…aww F-"

"BUT, I think it's a really short maze…so good luck" She quickly said. I rolled my eyes and started to race though the maze. How big was this place? Almost every turn I made would lead to a dead end. Finally I found a small opening in between two walls and squeezed though. It looked like the way out. I called Lilo over and she got though as well. We both looked forward at the elevator and smiled.

"I know this is my lab…but I have gotten tired of it…" She pulled out a bomb. "It will go off in about five minutes and Eggman has already used the escape route so he won't die. I know how much you to love to pick on each other." She said. We rushed to the elevator and climbed in. Lilo pressed the start button and though it down into the lab. We both reached the top and jumped out with the huge explosion following. The elevator blew into bits and so did the lab, but Lilo didn't care. Eggman did though. All his plans were in that lab. He was pissed.

"My rose!" She said running over to what was left of the rock. She picked it up, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was perfectly fine! Not a peddle out of place. She smiled. "I knew it wouldn't die!" She rushed over to me.

"That's amazing!" I said.

"Here Sonic, Take this. Out of the ground grew a dark blue rose. I watched in awe. "If I ever need help or am hurt, the rose will wilt, if I'm dead, the rose will die. It happens for this rose to, but now that you have one, my rose tells me if you're ok." I was amazed. I took the rose from her hands and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. There was a long silence.

"OK! What the heck just happened, who are you, and how did that just happen!?" We both turned around. I almost died of laughter. I had forgotten all about Amy and Tails. It looked like they were gonna die of confusion.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

***** Three weeks later*****

"And that's the whole story!" I said to Amy, Tails, and Shadow. They all just sat there in awe.

"I don't believe you! You don't have proof." Shadow said. I smirked and took a pot off the fire place.

"Believe me now?" I said. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Damn…" Shadow said. Amy looked up and heard something beeping in the kitchen.

"OH! Dinner is done! Are you all hungry?" We all nodded and raced to the kitchen. Before I did, I set the pot back on the fire place. In it was a dark blue rose glowing bright and happy. I smiled and walked to the kitchen. My only memory of Lilo…

Yay! My first story! Done! I know it's cruddy and it doesn't have a lot of humor. I tried lol. I promise to make the next one longer…and better. Lolz.


End file.
